Lucky Ones
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Porque simplemente son afortunados. Datastormshipping Revolver/RyoKen Kogami x Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker. Toque de humor y romance. Espero que les guste.


**Lucky Ones **

Los gritos atrás de ellos solo podría significar el ligero cambio de planes que ambos jóvenes no habían tomado en cuenta. Algo completamente extraño en quienes eran conocimos como los dos grandes duelistas en los últimos tiempos, el héroe y el villano de Vrains, conocidos como Playmaker y Revolver, y en la vida real como Yusaku Fujiki y Ryoken Kogami

Y no era el simple hecho de que ahora mismo, ambos jóvenes se encontraban a alta velocidad por las calles de la Den City sobre una motocicleta, con un par de valijas atrás de ellos, no, no era eso el problema, sino que atrás de ellos una gran pequeña pero no así escandalosa multitud conformada entre amigos y conocidos de ambos chicos que lo seguían muy de cerca de ellos

-¡Yusaku, esto es una locura!- la "pequeña" comitiva del mencionado conformado por los hermanos Kusanagi, los Zaizen, su amigo Takeru Homura con su respectivo Ignis lo llamaban. Cada uno con su respectivo vehículo, ya sea con el camión amarillo de Kusanagi o un auto deportivo cortesía de Emma que buscaban darles alcance a toca costa a ese par y detener lo que estuviera pensando.

-¡Ryoken, no puede estar hablando enserio!- Por parte del peliplateado, aquellos adultos que consideraba como hermanos y antiguos lugartenientes del grupo terrorista Hanoi y su tal fiel "casi" mejor amigo Spectre no estaban muy lejos al comportamiento de los amigos de Yusaku, incluso estuvo casi tentado a detenerse solo para saber cómo le hicieron para que Spectre se subiera a una de "esas máquinas infernales contaminantes del medio ambiente de cuatro llantas" y no morir en el intento… Tal vez algún día preguntaría.

-Yusaku, bájate en este instante y aléjate de Revolver, es una orden.-El mayor de los Kusanagi habló desde la cabina del conductor.

-Ryoken, deja de comportarte como un niño y para todo este desorden.- Fausto estaba igual de molesto por lo que su joven señor había hecho.

Los gritos de todos ellos solo hacían que ambos jóvenes apretaran más sus cuerpos y Ryoken aceleraran más el motor de la máquina. No se suponía que ese día tendría que terminar así, habían sido muy meticulosos con sus acciones y movimientos, sin embargo ambos duelistas sabían a quién tendrían que culpar por ponerlos en tal situación, a quien en esos momentos temía más por lo que podría hacerle ese par de prófugos que la muchedumbre enfurecida que los perseguía.

Tal vez esta vez el chico de cabellos azules y mechas rosas permita que Ryoken ponga mano sobre su duel dick donde mantenía a la inteligencia por la bochornosa situación que los había puesto, y por si fuera poco Roboppy quien sobresalía de las maletas, exclamaba alegremente que toda la persecución solo le provocaba gran entusiasmo y saludaba alegremente a las personas, sin tener idea de la situación en la que fue arrastrada.

-Yusaku-sama- murmuro Ai, quien apenas se dejaba asomar en el dick.

-callate Ai- dice Yusaku sin ninguna emoción, pero cualquiera que conociera el enigmático chico podía identificar claramente lo furioso que se encontraba, y que era más que obvio que eran los últimos instantes de vida del Ignis oscuro.

-Ryoken-sama, detenga el vehículo en ese momento.- Uno de los antiguos caballeros de Hanoi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ambos jóvenes pudieran escucharlo –aún puede detener esa locura.

-Yusaku- la voz de Takeru le siguió luego de la petición -no puedes hacer esto, estamos hablando de Revolver, tu enemigo.

-al menos podrían bajar la velocidad- gritó Emma quien acompañada de los hermanos Zaizen en la comodidad de un convertible, viéndose envuelta en todo ese problema sin saber el por qué estaban persiguiendo a dos jóvenes adultos por todo Den City.

-No- La rápida y cortante respuesta de Yusaku y Ryoken hizo que nuevamente aceleraran y giran bruscamente en un retorno. No les importo que estuvieron a punto de tocar el piso como tampoco les importaba la cantidad de leyes de transito que habían infligido o el casi provocar que todos sus amigos y conocidos chocaran entre ellos, si no fuera porque cada uno de los vehículos tenía buenos frenos para evitar una carambola, el único pensamiento que tenían era el huir como se suponía que iban hacer. Y no es que no apreciaran la preocupación de sus familias, sin embargo todos ellos tenían que entender algo, Yusaku Fujiki y Ryoken Kogami habían tomado una decisión y no se retractaría.

Al fin y acabo, quien podía culparlo, por el siempre hecho de haberse enamorado. Porque si Yusaku y Ryogen se habían enamorado desde hace más de diez años y aunque hubo problemas entre ellos con respeto a sus ideales y puntos de vistas, eso no evito que sintieran aquel peligroso y mortal sentimiento. Solo fue una tarde cuando el menor iba regresando de la escuela fue interceptado por el mayor por cura casualidad. Una hora había bastado para que compartieran sus deseos, anhelos y cayeran en cuenta que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sentimientos guardados por diez años fueron liberados en una hora y eso fue la justificación para sus futuros secretos encuentros.

Todo aquel que conociera a ambos podría tener opiniones personales, sin embargo lo que podrían coincidir era que eran personas que les gustaba tener su vida privada ajena a sus actividades del mundo virtual, es por ello que no les era extraño algunas actitudes y acciones que ambos chicos hacían.

Las constantes desapariciones de Yusaku solo eran comparadas con las ausencias de Ryoken en el trabajo. Los hermanos Kusanagi en un principio no les extraño las ausencias del peliazul en el camión amarillo, de todos modos Yusaku había demostrado ser demasiado madura para su edad, mientras Spectre y el equipo de científicos nunca cuestionó las decisiones de Ryoken porque siempre tenía buenas ideas y era mejor no estar molestando a su superior por cosas banales o excusas, el joven adultos siempre tenía una justificación por sus acciones.

Incluso en la escuela Takeru y Aoi no veían ninguna novedad en la rutina del chico, pues como era normal, llegaba a las clases, dormía en ellas y salía al último, cuando sonaba la vibración del teléfono celular solo miraba rápidamente quien era para luego guardarla y esperaba a que terminara la clase para contestar. Mientras Kyoko y Fausto veían a su joven protegido ir a la universidad como cualquier chico normal o en pequeños proyectos y trabajos que había tomado como pasatiempo y tenerlo ocupado o fuera de la vieja mansión en el acantilado.

Sin embargo ese día, mientras todos ellos hacían sus actividades, un mensaje llegó en todos los aparatos electrónicos. Ai había intervino en los teléfonos de todos los amigos de ambos chicos, mientras transmitía en vivo una ceremonia secreta. Ambos jóvenes vertían un par de Smoking, el de Yusaku era blanco, mientras que el de Ryogen, un hombre más a ellos traía consigo un enorme libro , pero la gota que derramo todo eso fue el beso que ambos jóvenes se dieron luego de firmar y una sonrisa adornada sus rostros dando por concluida la trasmisión

Shoichi y Spectre gritaron los nombres de sus respectivos chicos como maldiciones al contrario antes de dejar todo y comenzaron a buscar el sitio de donde había salido la señal. Solo fue cuestión de segundos, y gracias a que Ai no había ocultado para nada la señal, que dieron con el lugar de la boda secreta, no se sorprendieron cuando la camioneta amarilla derrapo así como varias autos al exterior del edificio, pero lo que si sorprendió fue que el enorme portón, abrir a la par, mientras una motocicleta salía disparada con el par de recién casados.

-Yusaku/Ryoken-Las voces de Spectre y Shoichi se escucharon por las calles aledañas, dando inicio a la anterior persecución en medio de las calles de Den City. Ambos jóvenes estaban conscientes de que repentino matrimonio traerías opiniones encontradas, pero qué más da, les daba igual que su familia los haya encontrado antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de salir de la ciudad, pero ahora tenían un futuro que realizar y esta vez lo harían juntos.

Ya habían esperado mucho tiempo y era comento de actuar. Muchas heridas y ciclos por cerrar estaban en sus planes futuros, sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a concluirlos solos, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en la soledad y era momento de dejar todo atrás, incluso si eso significaba dejar la ciudad que vio crecer.

Luego de que por fin pudieron esquivar a todo sus amigos y al estaban a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de salir de den City. Yusaku mira como aun con toda la persecución en media ciudad, ser la noticia de probablemente uno de los desastres de transito de la ciudad y la motocicleta donde Ryoken los subió a ambos, aun conservaba el pequeño ramillete de wisterias y rosas perfectamente intactas.

Yusaku tocó ligeramente el hombre del peli blanco, Ryoken miró por encima de los hombros y vio el ramo de su, ahora, esposo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer con el?

A las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño ramo de novia quedo a un costado de la carretera, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de una motocicleta alejándose rápidamente de ahí.


End file.
